Legend of Percy Jackson Is On! :P
by CaptainSeaWater
Summary: So basically the legend of Percy Jackson and a millennia has passed. Everyone the Gods and Godessess, Chiron,Tyson, his friends and family are telling the legend of Percy Jackson to the campers. Oh and ghost percy is there too...
1. Prologue

**Hey I hope you like this story if you read any of my other stories I want you to know I'm going to put more work on this to make the story better than my other stories. Review. Oh and…**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT! **

Chap. 1

There are many heroes in the world like Hercules, Perseus, Achilles, and Bellaphron. They have been passed down from generation to generation as heroes worked in trials trying to defend themselves, earn fame, or just happened to come by. But has there been any hero who did it to protect their friends and loved ones. Perseus (Old, ancient, dead one) may have when he rescued Andromeda.

A millennia had passed since the magnificent (yep) hero, Percy Jackson (Bested them all) had died (Wha!?). Yet even after the millennia had passed the legacy of his legend had been passed on. But not through the campers, only the gods and the campers who had been there (Immortal) still knew of him as a true hero.

Some of the campers knew little of him from the older campers,Chiron,family, who wanted him to be remembered. You probably think that they had probably gotten over him and told his story. What about Annabeth? You probably been thinking. (depends) She couldn't have been immortal, she wanted to be with her true love. (soulmate whatever) Well you see, right after Percy died (while fighting Gaea but won) his soul was said not to be in the underworld and exploded. Which brought dear Annie to dear sorrow, Percy had told Annabeth to build something permanent to move on. When he was saying the last two words it was evident that he didn't like saying this. (obviously)

In memory to Percy Annabeth made a monument of him and apparently made a hall a fame. Anyways moving on, on the Percy's Death date the news of hurricanes and earthquakes were heard from all over the U.S.A. The sky mourned, (surprisingly)and the full moon looked depressed, don't know how to say but depressed.

Who knew that a single hero could beat the legends and yet when he died and made a big impact. The rest of the seven and other people were known too. The campers learned from them and if their ego was big enough challenged them.

Camp Half-Blood was the same except there were more cabins and the big three cabins were now filled with a few half-bloods. (to the satisfaction of their wives) As for Camp Jupiter it was as beautiful as ever ("The Architecture, Oh the Architecture!"). It was rebuilt and strong. They too knew of the Great, Magnificent (:P)hero, Percy Jackson, but like Camp Half-Blood very little.

They knew Percy as a strong loyal leader. The true hero who simply wanted to protect his family and friends and never seeked fame, and in my opinion had a sad ending like the other heroes (except old, dead, Ancient Perseus) …..Is he? (of course)

**Do you like it? If you do maybe I will make another chapter just maybe. Anyways you'll see. Oh boy, more waiting! Yippee!**


	2. Who's Percy Jackson?

**Review please! I want feedback no negative comments please. Oh this will be the last time I probably will disclaim. If the rules said you didn't have to do this I wouldn't oh well I know you people are not that stupid. Anyways….**

**DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN THIS?! No…..**

Chap 1

It all started on the Winter Solstice, the Gods and Goddesses were visiting their kids and giving gifts. The only difference was that there was Romans too. There was a Son of Poseidon who shaking hands with his Father. Poseidon smiled sadly, in all his children Percy was the only one who was his carbon copy.

Once everyone was settled down (but still whispering) and before Zeus could open his mouth a daughter of Athena asked ,"Who's Percy Jackson?." She had her eyebrows scrunched up as she looked intently at all the gods. It was silent enough to hear only the crackling hearth of Hestia.

Everyone besides the immortal campers, grover, (immortal) and Tyson,(immortal) nodded in agreement. The Gods and goddesses looked hesitant, before Athena said,"Percy Jackson was a true hero." "But we want to hear more, we know he was a loyal brave leader and a true hero," said a son of Athena. "Yeah," agreed a son of Poseidon. "What made him a hero."

Annabeth who had been listening answered," He was a son of Poseidon, He fought in the two wars." The son of Athena who had asked frowned obviously annoyed that they weren't giving any useful information. "Why are you guys so hesitant, if he was so great why are you hiding him from us, did he fail or something," said a son of Zeus. Annabeth looked furious, before she could retort the voice of Percy Jackson filled the room. "Hey guys, just tell my story."

Everyone turned and standing at the entrance stood the ghostly form of Percy Jackson with a sarcastic smile stuck on his face.

**I know my chapters are short, but I hope they're entertaining. Don't think I don't try to make the chapters long. It's just hard. Oh and NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS. **


End file.
